Eligiendo la mejor historia
by Virgrin
Summary: Traducción. Algo que podría haber pasado entre Bella y Jacob en Luna Nueva.
1. Llamada telefónica

N/T: Hola!! bueno esta es una traduccion del fic de **HighViscosity**. espero que les guste. Disculpen la pesima traduccion, soy nueva en esto (ups).

los que leen y no dejan review son putos! cante! asi que dejen! jajaj joda ;) pero por favor POR FAVOR CRY dejen reviews asi sigo traduciendoXD si no recibo mas de mmmm 5? reviews no sigo xq es al dope xD. beso beso!

* * *

El repiqueteo del teléfono nos hizo pegar un bote a los dos, pero él no perdió su centro de concentración. Apartó la mano de mi barbilla y la alargó para tomar el auricular, pero aún sostenía férreamente mi mejilla con la otra mano. Sus ojos negros no se apartaron de los míos. Estaba hecha un lío, demasiado confusa para reaccionar o tomar ventaja de la situación.

-Residencia Swan –dijo Jacob, en voz baja y ronca. Alguien contestó, y Jacob se altero al instante. Se enderezo, y su mano bajó de mi cara. Sus ojos se endurecieron, y hubiera apostado el escaso resto de mis fondos para la universidad que era Alice.

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, logrando recobrar la compostura del casi-beso, y estiré la mano para tomar el teléfono. Jacob me ignoró.

No esta aquí-soltó Jacob, y sus palabras eran amenazadoras. Eso me irrito, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan grosero con alguien en _mi_ teléfono? Podía escuchar la voz a la distancia en la otra línea, pero me preocupaba que si no irrumpía de inmediato en la conversación, Jacob pudiera decir algo grosero.

Jake, quien es? –pregunte alegremente, esperando que algo de falsa alegría distrajera la situación.

El solo miro enojado hacia la encimera. Sus brazos se sacudían mientras escuchaba la voz, que se cortó por un segundo cuando interrumpi.

El idiota de Jacob no me hizo caso, y parecia estar escuchando a Alice. Pero luego, después de un breve silencio, murmuro: ¿Quién _crees_ que era?

Alice? Adivine, pero el ya no me escuchaba. El telefono hacia ruido.

¿No, en serio? ¿Quién mas podía ser? -los ruidos continuaron desde el otro lado. ¿Cuál era su problema? Era _mi _teléfono, que derecho tenia a ser tan grosero con ella y tratarme así?

-Jacob Black, me das el teléfono YA MISMO! -me estire para agarrarlo, las dos manos envueltas alrededor del auricular de color crema, usando toda mi fuerza para intentar sacárselo de los dedos. El apenas pareció darse cuenta, pero de repente su mano libre estaba alrededor de mis dos muñecas, y empujo mis codos hacia abajo a mi estomago, y luego me tiro con firmeza hacia atrás, pegándome al refrigerador. Por un momento me quedé en silencio shockeada... Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

La voz del otro lado volvió a hablar; ojalá supiera que estaba pasando. Lo que sea que fuese, Jacob se estaba enojando cada vez más.

"si, y para ti que es eso, chupasangre?" –practicamente gruño. "bueno, ven aca si tanto te molesta. Mi manada tendra el placer de hacer pedazos a tus sanguijuelas"

Alice, esta siendo un idiota y...

Una mano grande y temblorosa me tapó la boca, y ahora el sujetaba el telefono contra su hombro, con los brazos cruzados incómodamente entre su pecho y el mio.

¡Esto era el colmo! Yo habia pasado por dejar que hombres idiotas me controlaran. Este _nene_ no tenía ningún derecho a apartarme de mi propio teléfono. No tenía ningún derecho a secuestrarme, tampoco.

Mientras me tensaba para pegarle ahí lo mas fuerte posible, esa voz hermosa de Edward susurro furiosamente en mi oido: "eso no es sabio. Esta a punto de explotar. Quédate quieta" Contuve el aliento, y mi cabeza, sacudiendose constantemente bajo la mano temblorosa de un inestable licantropo adolescente, reconoció enseguida el consejo sensato. Me comporté. Alice sólo tendría que venir y verme tan pronto como la via estuviera libre del idiota de mi amigo.

"No, _Doctor_, en serio no esta," dijo Jacob bruscamente, su voz temblando con la misma furia que todo mi cráneo. ¿Carlisle? Estaba increiblemente confundida. Quiero que le mandes un mensaje a Ed... él. Dile que nunca vuelva, me escuchas?" ahora estaba gritando, me dolían los oídos. Dile a la sanguijuela esa que si se le ocurre volver, lo desgarraré personalmente. Y me tomaré mi tiempo."

Hizo una pausa para respirar, y luché en vano contra su presa. Me había quedado helada ante la mención del nombre de Edward, el agujero en mi interior amenazaba con consumirme... pero pobre Carlisle, teniendo que escuchar este berrinche. Estaba furiosa con Jacob, y desesperada por hablar con Carlisle, para impedir que Jacob le dijera algo sobre... sobre como estaba yo... antes. Era mucho peor que cualquier débil amenaza de Jake--él no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ellos, y los Cullen lo sabian.

Decidí pisar bien fuerte uno de sus enormes pies; parecía una opción mas segura que mi plan anterior - por lo menos, ninguna alucinación susurró ninguna otra sugerencia en mi oido, así que seguí adelante con él.

El idiota ni siquiera se movió, y yo estaba practicando perforando con mi talón, apretando con todo mi peso. Comencé a pisotear con los dos pies, y finalmente hizo caso de mis débiles intentos. Se libro rapidamente de mi última forma de ataque levantando un pie por causalidad, y poniéndolo encima de los míos. No me estaba lastimando, solamente quería pararme.

Más murmullos de Carlisle... y de nuevo Jacob lo corto.

"Sí," gruñó, y tomó aliento para calmarse, inhalando despacio.

"Él la destrozó." Una pausa larga, y otro consumo que se estremece de aliento. "Ella casi murió por el, por lo que el le hizo. Y en todo este tiempo... casi lo había arreglado todo. Con este lío, vamos a tener que empezar de 0"

Luego resopló. "Si la sanguijuela asquerosa de tu hijo de verdad la conociera... si hubiera tenido algo de corazón, nunca la habría abandonado. No así. No si la hubiera amado...

Eso abrió los grifos. Lágrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas. La agonía reemplazó la furia. No es que Jake estuviera mintiendo, es sólo que no podía soportar oírlo. Comprender que todo este tiempo, todos estos meses, había creído que escondía mi dolor de todos, cuando no había engañado ni a una sola persona. Era horrible.

Jacob miró hacia abajo cuando sintió las gotas sobre su palma, y me soltó al instante. La mano que sostenía mis muñecas fue hacia el teléfono, y Jake dio un paso atras. Parpadeé lentamente, tratando de aclararme la vision, y luego alcé la vista a su cara. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Esa máscara furiosa había desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro. Pude ver, aun cuando todo seguia borroso, que el tambien estaba llorando.

"como la amo yo," terminó él. Su voz sonaba ahogada y tensa, desesperada en vez de enojada.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, y tenía miedo de parpadear. Hasta ese momento, nunca se me había ocurrido que realmente podía amarme. Amar... no sólo gustarle. No solo un capricho. _No es un nene_, comprendí.

Había una tensión entre nosotros que nunca antes había notado. Como si incluso en esta pequeña cocina, estuviéramos demasiado separados. Algo me empujaba hacia él, necesitando consolarlo. En el fondo sabía que si tan solo pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor, yo también estaría curada.

Mi pobre Jacob –dijeron mis labios, incapaces de hacer que las palabras resonaran, incapaces de quebrar el silencio que llenaba el cuarto. En cambio, di un paso adelante, estirándome para alcanzar su rostro, y traté de limpiar las lágrimas que había causado. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo, en ese mismo momento, un pulgar áspero limpiaba suavemente mi mejilla húmeda. Nos habríamos reído de eso cualquier otro dia, pero ahora ninguno de los dos sonrió siquiera. No era divertido. Era un dolor compartido que sólo él y yo podíamos entender.

Él sorbió rápidamente, tratando de aclararse la voz, y se apoyo en la mesa de la cocina, lo más lejos de mí que permitía el cordón del teléfono. Miró al suelo con resolución, tratando de recobrar la calma.

"Ojala tuviera una foto de cómo estaba ella cuando salio del bosque... para que te hicieras una idea de lo que se volvió. Olvidó como sonreír... dejó de escuchar música, o leer. Charlie no sabía que hacer. No quiso ser feliz por meses. No sé por qué no se mató... su voz se sereno tanto ahora que apenas podía oírlo.

"Dile" comenzó a decir Jake de nuevo, febrilmente. Sus ojos habían estado intentando abrir un agujero en el suelo, pero ahora se fijaron con los míos, con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado.

"Dile que encontré un pedazo del corazón que rompió, y ahora es mío. No lo voy a devolver."

El teléfono cayó de sus dedos y golpeó el suelo de azulejos con un ruido sordo antes de romperse contra la pared, tironeado por el cordón. Otro "crac" sonó cuando golpeó con fuerza en el armario, donde rebotó arriba abajo unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente quedarse quieto.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado;)


	2. Gotas de lluvia

¡¡¡Segundo capítulo!!! Disculpen la tardanza. Espero que les guste y que no hayan leído la historia en inglésxD porque si no todo mi esfuerzo fue al pedo jaja. A la que deje más reviews, le dedico el próximo fic =P jaja ;) . los reviews son amor!!

* * *

La habitación estaba en silencio de nuevo. Había demasiados pensamientos disparándose a través de mi mente para ser capaz de moverme o reaccionar. ¿De veras acababa de decir... eso? Era demasiado... demasiado parecido a las páginas de alguna novela romántica malísima que me devoré secretamente en séptimo grado, sonrojándome avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de que algún día mi vida fuera así... Qué acababa de hacer Jake? Le había dicho a Carlisle? Que diría Edward? Le importaría? Qué pensaba yo de esto? Cambiaba las cosas? No había respuestas; no podía sentir nada más que shock.

De pronto, Jacob vino hacia mí. Dos pasos, y casi estaba pegada a la heladera de nuevo. Podía ver la intención en su rostro. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Me iba a besar, y esta vez no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Un accidente de avión, quizá? No, ni eso sería distracción suficiente.

No tuve ni tiempo de jadear de sorpresa, cuando sus cálidos brazos se cerraron suavemente a mi alrededor, acercándome más a el. No podía tensar los músculos, o entrar en pánico por lo que quería. Era inútil resistirse. Así que alcé la vista a sus hermosos ojos oscuros, y me preparé para un triste futuro deamor falso.

De pronto, me agarró la nuca, y aplastó mi cara contra su pecho. _¿Qué?_

Este abrazo era diferente a otros que me había dado hace poco; por un lado, aún podía respirar. Por otro, no quería que me soltara nunca. Las lágrimas salieron con todo de nuevo, y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apreté lo más fuerte que podía.

Él descansó una mejilla contra mi frente y respiró en mi pelo, que acarició suavemente con aquellos largos dedos ásperos que tanto admiraba.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella" estaba sorbiendo. Un gemido mudo escapó de mis labios, haciendo que las ruidosas lágrimas cayeran aún más rápido, y que mis hombros temblaran contra su pecho. Esto era demasiado para mí.

"No quería que escucharas esas cosas. Lo siento. Estaba demasiado enojado... no podía... no podía parar."

Luego se quedó tranquilo, y sólo nos abrazamos por lo que parecieron segundos, pero probablemente fue mucho más. No había nada que decir. En este momento, Jake y yo nos entendíamos el uno al otro. Nada más importaba.

Sonó un ruido afuera; la brusquedad fue tal que no pude evitar recordar lo que casi había pasado antes, cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Oh mierda... Bella" me apretó más. Tengo que irme... los chicos... el funeral... Harry. Oh dios. oh dios"

Sus brazos me soltaron de mala gana, pero yo lo retuve por un rato más. De repente mi mente había salido de su propia confusión egocéntrica, angustiada en cambio por la pobre familia Clearwater, cuyo dolor tenía que ser un millón de veces más severo que el mío.

-Volveré pronto… si quieres. Sólo… sólo, avísame, ok? Voy a entender, pase lo que pase –lo solté, al fin, y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Traté de parecer alentadora, pero cómo era posible? Mi pelo era un desastre, mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y mi nariz chorreaba.

¿Quería realmente que volviera? Él se volvió y fue en silencio hasta la puerta, borrando las señales reveladoras de su momento de "debilidad", para no quedar mal con los chicos. Mis ojos lo vieron irse, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, completamente… sin palabras o pensamientos que formular, sólo destellos de intensa emoción.

Sin embargo, la tensión volvió, y dolía. Como si hubiera algo... uniéndonos a los dos. Me apoyé contra la mesada, frotándome los ojos, y sorbiendo por la nariz. Traté de pensar en la familia sufriendo, ordenar mis prioridades. Después de todo, su dolor debía ser mucho peor que cualquier cosa por la que yo hubiera pasado. Incluso... esa tarde, en los bosques.

Inesperadamente di un paso delante, y decidí que era hacia la escalera. De ese modo, me dirigí a mi cuarto, tal vez podría leer un poco, cosa que había descuidado mucho hasta ahora. El descanso de primavera estaba casi terminando, después de todo, y me estaba quedando sin tiempo para trabajar en algunos proyectos bastante grandes. Mis ojos pasaron por las familiares, embarazosas fotos de la escuela que Charlie exhibía orgullosamente, pero cuando mi pie llegó al tercer escalón, se fijaron en la foto de la boda de mis padres en las Vegas. Mamá, sólo un año mayor que yo, se veía tan feliz y pícaramente entusiasmada, como siempre que hacía algo impulsivo. Charlie, sin embargo, en ese ridículo traje de diamantes falsos... mi papá. A veces olvidaba que podía verse así. _Feliz. _Éramos tan parecidos, él y yo... Tan incambiables.

El dolor de mi pecho estaba empeorando ahora, como si la atadura que había sentido antes estuviera siendo tironeada por alguien. Dolía cada vez más y más... con cada paso que daba lejos de... Jacob. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, tratando de arreglar las cosas en mi mente. No funcionaba. ¿Él no me había besado, cierto? Eso era algo bueno. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Hacía que mis pensamientos dieran vueltas como una ruleta, para finalmente detenerse en... esa conexión que sentía. Algo de eso alertó a mi cerebro; sonaba tan familiar. Como si no hubiera sido yo la que lo pensó. ¿Qué era, esa imagen? Esa frase completa... podía sentirla ahí, en algún lado. ¿De dónde salía?

_Es como si tuviera una cuerda atada debajo de mi costilla izquierda, fuertemente anudada a ti de una forma similar..._

Era del Sr. Rochester, de Jane Eyre por Charlotte Bronte. La novela gótica que nunca había apreciado realmente, porque el amor profesado por la protagonista no era tan visceral como hubiera querido. Demasiado sosegado. ¿Dónde estaba la pasión? ¿Por qué se había escapado así? Aceptando todo lo que el Destino trataba de hacerle... y antes de eso, dejando que el señor Rochester la torturara. ¿Qué problema tenía Jane?

Oh. Dios. mio –escupi.

De pronto, todo estuvo tan claro en mi mente. Jake no era Paris. Edward no era Romeo, y ciertamente yo no era Julieta. ¿Podía ser más idiota? La vida no siempre era como los cuentos. No siempre terminabas con la primera persona que amabas. ¿No era mi propia madre prueba de eso? Y luego, en el extremo opuesto: mi pobre padre, solo durante 16 años ya, sólo porque no podía… no, no quería superar a mi madre. ¿Quería ser igual a él?

La claridad se fue en el próximo instante, y con ella cada pensamiento racional que había experimentado. De algún modo, me liberé de las cuerdas invisibles, y me sentí ligera como una pluma. Corriendo hacia la puerta principal, la abrí de golpe y grité su nombre tan fuerte como pude. Ya no pensaba; sólo sentía. Iba a dejar de vivir mi vida una página a la vez. Ya no podía esperar que la escritora de mi vida me dijera qué hacer después. O que los estúpidos hombres dieran el primer paso.

-¡JAKE, ESPERA! - ahora estaba en el pequeño porche. No podía ver casi nada entre la niebla espesa y la pesada lluvia; no sabía si el Rabbit se había ido ya. ¿Había perdido mi oportunidad?

La figura de Jacob se materializó con sus pies a unos de pasos de mí. Los desaparecí saltando el último y con la prisa por poco me caigo, pero Jake ya estaba ahí y me sujetó.

-que pa- empezó a decir, pero yo ya había agarrado su cuello con ambas manos y pegado sus labios a los míos. El shock por mi repentina ferocidad desapareció rápidamente, y pronto sus brazos estuvieron a mí alrededor de nuevo, levantándome varios centímetros del suelo. La fuerza inicial de mi beso había sido excesiva, y al principio, nos golpeamos los dientes y dolió casi, pero luego él se inclinó mas cerca, y me relajé contra él.

Todo se volvió suave, tierno, y cálido; exactamente como todo primer beso perfecto que había leído o soñado. Hubiera muerto antes que dejarlo ir, pero ésa no era mi decisión.

Su apretón se aflojó, y separó su rostro despacio. Tomándose de mis brazos, volvió a tocar tiernamente mis labios con los suyos, por sólo un segundo. Sólo para ver si podía. Luego, sonrió mi sonrisa— de verdad era mía ahora— y susurró, "pronto estaré de vuelta."

Tiró mis dos manos de sus hombros, me besó las palmas, y desapareció en la niebla. El motor del automóvil aceleró, y oí como se alejaba zumbando.

Me quedé de pie bajo la lluvia por un ratito, sintiendo cada gota caer sobre mí. Vértigo corría por mis venas, embriagándome como una droga. Mi mente estaba libre del dolor, y empecé a reírme. Luego alcé los brazos al cielo, un grito mudo de "¡Gracias!" a lo que fuera que estuviera arriba. Di vueltas en círculo, con el rostro en alto, dejando que las gotas repicaran contra él, y las sentí quitar todo el dolor y el desgaste de los últimos meses. Cuando tropecé con mis propios pies, como era inevitable, no me molesté en regresar, sólo me reí más alto, para que todo el mundo me oyera.

Sentí alegría. Por primera vez, finalmente entendía como alguien podía amar la lluvia.

* * *

Lindo, ¿no?


	3. Chapter 3

CHIIIIIICAS!!!

DISCULPEN QUE NO ACTUALICE NUNCA :s

LES EXPLICO: HABIA TRADUCIDO DOS CAPITULOS MAS, PERO LOS TENIA EN LA LAPTOP Y MI PAPA LA CAMBIO POR OTRA :sssS y PERDI LA TRADUCCION… Y DESPUES ME DIO MUCHISIMA PAJA (VAGANCIA EN ARGENTINO) VOLVER A TRADUCIRLO. ME CUESTA UNA BARBARIDAD TRADUCIR A MI.

LES PROMETO QUE PARA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE LES TRADUZCO UN CAPI:D

LAS AMO CHIKAS!!


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo. La traduccion es horrorosa, prácticamente lo puse en un traductor y lo puse aca, es que queria tener el cap listo para cumplir mi promesa! Y chicas, lo siento, pero voy a tardar en actualizar.

* * *

"bese a jacob black" senti el entusiasmo pasar a traves de mi. Cerre los ojos y revivi cada segundo de ello… solo habían cuatro. Mi cuerpo entero cosquilleo de una forma más que satisfactoria, asi que lo dije de nuevo, más alto:

"BESÉ A JACOB BLACK" los cosquilleos volvieron… éxtasis. Luego recordé que tenía vecinos y que hacia 15 minutos desde que había caído en el charco en el que ahora estaba. No me importaba. La alegría que había sentido inicialmente no se iba. Pensamientos locos flotaban en mi cabeza, como… quizá debería ir a buscarlo y besarlo de nuevo! Insensible; estaba en el funeral de un viejo querido de la tribu. O, y si me quedo aquí hasta que vuelva? Ridículo, serian horas, y… ahora que lo pensaba, quizá las sensaciones cosquilleantes eran en realidad temblores por el frio, y la lluvia, y no producto de nuestro breve encuentro. De alguna forma lo dudo…

El júbilo insano se hundió ligeramente cuando oí los primeros ruidos de truenos por suerte, o no creo que yo me habría movido nunca. Después de avanzar lentamente hasta la cumbre del pórtico, me contemplé con cuidado, y suspiré. Entrar a la casa asi iba a significar mucha limpieza en mi futuro. Mi pelo parecía el nido mal hecho de un ave, y probablemente se veía aún peor, y mis zapatos iban a apestar durante días. Estaba cubierta, de la cabeza a las puntas de los pies, en suciedad, también. Una buena limpieza estaba en camino.

El calor del agua de la ducha golpeando contra mi piel me recordó lo cálido que se sentía Jacob, y me sonrojé. Como si pudiera dejar de pensar en él si quisiera. Me reí. Entonces me pregunté…

"Besé a Jacob Black." Murmuré, y cosquilleé de nuevo. Bien, era bueno saberlo seguro.

Después de envolverme en una toalla, me acerqué al fregadero para cepillarme los dientes. Primero, sin embargo, miré fijamente en el espejo empañado y sonreí abiertamente de manera infantil. Un dedo despacio remontó su nombre a través del cristal, y se sintió calmante, pacífico, bien. Era un nombre lindo. Lo miré de cerca, intentando adivinar algún tipo de significado oculto detrás de las letras. Me gustaba la forma en que había dos Bs directamente una al lado de la otra, y de alguna manera esto se sintió importante. Mi nombre tenía una B, también. Jacob, Bella. Jacob B. JacoBella. Me reí disimuladamente. Jacob y Bella… sentados en un árbol, be-sando… Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cuántos años tenía, a ver? 18 años. No 12. No, no iba a ser una completa idiota.

OK, Isabella, concentrate. Podía hacer esto. Podía cepillarme los dientes, secarme el pelo y terminar de limpiar, sin fantasear con los labios de Jacob…

Cargue el cepillo con pasta y me frote vigorosamente los dientes. No me iba a comportar como si estuviera en jardín y el chico que comía plasticola me hubiera dado mi primera propuesta matrimonial… ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese chico, por cierto? Jared? Mmm, empieza con J, una letra tan linda del alfabeto. Muy poco apreciada.

No estaba haciéndolo muy bien con lo de concentrarse. Que sorpresa.

Vuelta a mi cuarto, me encontré con el problema de la ropa. Jacob estaba por volver. ¿Debía vestirme para impresionar? ¿Debía pretender que no pasaba nada? Si vestía algo realmente bonito, ¿no seria irrespetuoso para con Harry? Opte por casual; de todos modos, no es como si Jake no pudiera leerme la cara como un libro abierto. El sabía exactamente lo que había significado. Espera, ¿lo sabía? ¿Y lo sabia yo?

Traté de no pensar en nada, y termine revoloteando por mi armario, reacomodando mis camisas en un alegre modelo de arco iris, aunque faltaba el azul. No hice una pausa para pensar en por qué, en cambio tarareé una melodía casi familiar.

Lo que fuera que era, se convirtió en "Variaciones de un Tema de Jacob Black", porque aquellos eran el único poema lírico que entró en mi cerebro encantado. Sorprendentemente, quedaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

En un repentino floreo salvaje, agarré un puñado de camisas y las lancé al aire. Wow, sí que era estúpida. Oh, bueno. No iba a recogerlas ahora. Unas habían aterrizado en mi cama, otras en mi escritorio, y luego había un montón grande camino a la puerta. Cerré los ojos y pinché, escogiendo ropas al azar; si iba a actuar como una niña pequeña, también podía verme como una. Sorprendentemente, mi vestido era exactamente apropiado. Simple, pero algo alegre con sólo la cantidad justa de dejadez. Salté sobre el terrón de la ropa limpia y cerré la puerta a mi cuarto con excitación. ¿Por qué había hecho esto yo?

Era sólo un beso, por qué me estaba haciendo esto? No había estado así después… después… bueno, no era como si nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien. Reviví el momento de nuevo. ¿Realmente casi lo había tirado al suelo? Bueno, entonces era todo un poco nuevo, y muy diferente. Se había sentido tan extraño, cuando su cara se había moldeado contra la mía, el modo que había sido tan cálido, tan suave. Perfecto. El perfecto que no podías imaginar o escribir sin que los lectores rodaran los ojos y refunfuñaran sobre la imposibilidad de la perfección absoluta. Sólo estaban celosos.

Alegremente, baje la escalera saltando y me deslicé en la cocina… Me deslicé, porque había olvidado del charco delante de la puerta, y mis calcetines de dedo del pie de arco iris proporcionaron cero tracción. Cuando no perdí el equilibrio, yo podría haber muerto del shock. Era probablemente la cosa más elegante que había hecho alguna vez en mi vida entera, y estaba profundamente decepcionada de que no había nadie alrededor para verlo. Por supuesto… si alguien hubiera estado allí, probablemente me habría roto una pierna. Se lo contaría, pero Jake jamas iba a creerme.

El jabón para la fregona estaba bajo el fregadero. Mi mente estaba tan revuelta e inútil ahora que no fue hasta que me agache para abrir la puerta de gabinete que noté el teléfono; todavía estaba descolgado.

Todo lo que había pasado en este cuarto de repente vino inundando de vuelta a mí. ¿Realmente pasó esto hoy? Despacio me deslicé hacia abajo al suelo y agarré mis piernas a mi pecho. Escogí al receptor por la cuerda y lo contemplé. Era una cobra, lista para atacar, para robarme mi felicidad recién descubierta, dejándome en el modo que yo había estado antes… o peor.

Yo no había pensado en ello en absoluto, desde… bueno, no sabía, supongo que ni siquiera había estado pensando en eso cuando pasó. Había estado demasiado enojada con Jacob, y luego, tan sobresaltada. Sus palabras al final… ellos me hicieron realizar que yo realmente no lo veía claramente, pero que él me conocía a través de mi. Había olvidado la angustia que el pobre Carlisle debe haber sentido al escuchar aquellas descripciones atrozmente exageradas. No era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera de… bueno, todo era mi culpa, realmente. Yo era la que había sido tan obstinada y estúpida, convencida de que tenía que hacer una martir de mi. Luego había sido tan estúpida como para intentar y forzar al vampiro que no me amaba a que apareciera en alucinaciones. Si no hubiera saltado del acantilado, la familia Cullen no habría tenido que preocuparse por mí. Era todo una locura.

Sentándome allí, debo haber sostenido el teléfono por cinco minutos enteros, atropellando la conversación entre Jacob y Carlisle repetidas veces. ¿Cómo podría arreglar las cosas con los Cullen? No quería que se enojaran conmigo; yo no estaba enojada con ellos, después de todo. Tal vez Alice podría suavizar las cosas. Me aseguraría de que no le dijeran a… nadie… sobre "los meses zombi."

Finalmente reconocí un fastidio, la sensación irritante. Algo andaba mal con el teléfono. Algo… realmente obvio. Había pasado al menos una hora desde que Jacob se había marchado, pero todavía… levanté al receptor a mi oído.

No había tono.

"¿Hola?"

Nada.

"Carlisle… ¿sigues ahí?


End file.
